The present invention relates to a furnace firing system of the type having a furnace port and a burner including a nozzle at the end thereof received in the port and more particularly to the means for mounting the burner to position the nozzle in the port at a desired firing angle.
Burners and their burner holders are known in the prior art, however, these systems either have the disadvantage of being overly complex and therefore expensive to produce and maintain or too simple and therefore not providing a high degree of resolution of movement of the burner nozzle at the furnace port without a great deal of manipulation and difficulty.
Examples of the prior art burners and burner holders are exemplified by the burner structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,623 wherein a burner is held at two points along the length thereof and pivoted about a point which is at a great distance from the nozzle end of the burner. This has the disadvantage of producing a great deal of angular deflection of the nozzle in response to a small adjustment of the pivot angle whereby further height adjustments of the nozzle must be effected in order to obtain the desired firing angle.
Another example of the prior art is the GT oil burner and mounting bracket produced by the Laidlaw Drew Company which comprises a sextant type mounting which effects a virtual pivot axis at the burner nozzle tip. While this type of mechanism represents the ultimate desirable positioning of the burner nozzle for the firing angle adjustment thereof, this is obtained at a high cost and in view of the necessity for a large number of these burners and mounting brackets to be used in a furnace system, the cost may render the use of the device impractical.